


Shore Leave

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drinking, Gen, swindle being swindle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a little break from wandering the galaxy, Megatron decides to go to a bar to relax and get drunk. Then Swindle shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave

Megatron knocked bad his third glass of high-grade with far more vigor than was necessary. It wasn’t often that he got time to himself - away from the processor ache that was his remaining crew.

For now, the Nemisis was docked at a Decepticon friendly port, so as to gather more supplies and refuel. The whole process was due to take a few solar cycles and so the warlord had decided to give everyone on board a bit of shore leave in the mean time. Particularly, himself.

He waved the bartender down for another cube, deciding that he was going to spend a majority of his time getting very, very over-energized. 

As he slowly nursed his new cube, a curious tap on his shoulder alerted him to the fact that he had company. He cautiously turned around, suppressing a low groan at who came into his vision.

“Hey, there. Come here often?” smirked Swindle, casually taking a seat on the stool next to Megatron’s. “Mind if I take a seat?”

Megatron snarled, glaring into his energon. Of all the mechs to come here, why did it have to be this one? “What are you doing here, Swindle?”

The purple mech waved over the bartender, ordering his own cube of high-grade. “Why for the same reason you’re here for, old friend. Just gathering a little stock-up before I heard out for some business.” He took a gentle sip out of his energon, smacking his lips loudly. “Man, this is some fine ‘grade. Not as good as the stuff you’d find in the Yelt quadrant, but still good.” He took another healthy sip before stretching himself, popping cabling loudly.

Megatron’s eye twitched in irritation. Oh, how he loathed this mech. He definitely was not charged enough to deal with this. “No, I meant why are you here? In this bar? Trying to scam me into something? That’s all you seem to be good for.”

Swindle pouted. “Megatron, I’m hurt. Can’t a mech come and say hello to his favorite customer and not have some ulterior motive?”

The warlord snorted. “Not when that mech is you. As long as I’ve known you, you’ve only ever been driven by greed.”

“Not greed, Megatron. Good business, is all. Nothing wrong with that,” Swindle chuckled, finishing off the rest of cube and quickly ordering another one.

Knocking back the rest of his high-grade, Megatron took a long steadying intake, before standing. He had had enough and was more than willing to abandon his earlier task in order to get some peace and quiet. “Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I really should be going now.”

Swindle choked on his energon, sputtering as he tried to calm his intakes and stand at the same time. For a moment, Megatron felt a bit of sympathy for the smaller mech, but it was quickly squashed when he next opened his mouth.

“No stay, don’t go. The night is so young and we have so much to catch up on,” pleaded Swindle, once he was able to regulate his intakes properly once again.

Megatron ignored him, turning to leave. He was stopped, however, by a surprisingly strong grip around his wrist.

“Please stay,” the purple mech implored, his large eyes wide and vulnerable. Megatron wanted to snarled and snatch his hand away, but found that he couldn’t, not with the other mech staring at him that way. Damn him.

“Fine. But the next round’s on you,” stated the warlord, sitting back down heavily. He knew he was gonna regret this in the morning, but perhaps the copious amounts of energon will help counter balance the massive processor ache from Swindle’s constant chatter.

Swindle grinned. “Of course.”


End file.
